The push towards the paperless office has begun. Likewise, personal use of paperless communications, such as e-mail, is on the rise. The widespread expansion of the use of paperless communications in the electronic and computer industries has resulted in the development of a number of communications devices, such as single function and multifunction products, for facilitating such communications. For example, e-mail, digital images, facsimiles, and the like may be transmitted between communications devices to facilitate paperless communications.
Single function products include communications devices used specifically for single purposes, such as sending digital images. For example, the Hewlett-Packard HP 9100C Digital Sender is a good example of a single function product. The HP 9100C Digital Sender is used to convert black-and-white or color documents, images, or photographs, to digital or electronic images for transmission in electronic format.
Multifunction products include communications devices such as e-mail enabled printers and facsimile devices, digital imaging devices, and the like. For example, the Hewlett-Packard HP LaserJet 8150 mfp is a good example of a multifunction product. The HP LaserJet 8150 mfp provides high-performance network printing, copying, and digital sending capabilities in a single package for use with network systems or enterprise environments.
Single and multifunction products typically transmit electronic communications, such as e-mail, digital images, facsimiles, or the like. The user of the product may enter the address, or destination, for such transmissions. For example, a user desiring to send a copy of a document as a facsimile to a particular phone number could enter the phone number into the product using a keypad, or other input device, associated with the product. Alternatively, the user could select a phone number from a database stored in a memory of the single or multifunction product. Once the phone number is entered, or selected, the communications device attempts to deliver the facsimile to the designated phone number.
In those instances where the user is able to select a desired destination for a transmission—be it a facsimile, e-mail, or other electronic communication—from a database, the database is stored in a memory of the communications device. The database may be read or accessed using one of many different programs. One such database includes HP Address Book Manager that may be installed or incorporated with communications devices. The HP Address Book Manager provides access to a database storing public and private e-mail lists, facsimile numbers, and distribution lists. Any user may access the public lists whereas private lists may only be accessed by registered users using a login process. Each private list stores only a limited amount of data. Typically, the user must manually enter the data into their private lists for storage by a database used by the HP Address Book Manager. However, a user may also import data to a database accessed by the HP Address Book Manager if the communications device has been configured to receive such data. Once received, the data may be stored in the database.
One of the disadvantages of database systems used with communications devices is the limited amount of storage space available to each user. Thus, a user may be unable to store all of the e-mail addresses, or facsimile numbers, that they need, or use, on a regular basis. As a result, the user may have to repetitively enter data into the database using the single or multifunction product. A further disadvantage is the inability of to share data with other devices or programs. Although a user may be able to import data into their private lists, the amount of importable data is limited. In addition, if the user's system is not configured for importing data, manual re-entry of the data is required to store the data within the memory of a single or multifunction product.
The limitations associated with current data storage systems available to communications devices hinder the user friendliness of such devices. A system and method for providing devices with access to databases for obtaining communications information or data may be more effective than the current programs that require storage of such information in the memory of a communications device, such as a single function or multifunction device.